Gems of varied shapes are, of course, well known. For instance, DE-A-31 04 396 discloses annular bands made of solid metal. DE-C-38 27 984 discloses dividable annular bands fabricated from flat materials. Rings made from hollow members are disclosed, for instance, in DE-55 808. Ornamental gems with jacketed core threads are disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,098. Gems with ornamental element links displaceable with respect to one another are, for instance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,031. A multiplicity of other examples are found in the state of the art.
It is however an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental gem, having a visual appearance differing from what has been previously known and a method of manufacturing the same by shaping of the ornamental gem by the disclosed method.